galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Blueprints
Unique to Galaxy on Fire 2 are blueprints that produce a more advanced item, usually from common materials. Many can be purchased from dealers in space lounges around the galaxy, but all blueprints significant to the story are received at no cost. Manufacturing Process After receiving or purchasing a blueprint, it will populate the "Blueprints" tab in the "Hangar" menu. If the player's cargo bay has any item that could be used in a blueprint, the name of that blueprint will appear in green. White text indicates that no components of that blueprint are available. The materials needed for blueprints can be obtained by either: *purchasing them at hangars or lounges across the galaxy, *mined from asteroids, or *obtained from destroyed or EMP-disabled ships with a tractor beam. Once the player begins construction of a blueprint item, the incomplete item is stored in the station where construction started. The item cannot be moved or aborted while under construction, nor can the same blueprint be used to start construction at another station, until completion of the existing build for that blueprint. The player may freely travel around the galaxy collecting materials for the blueprint item, and either bring them back to the station of construction in their own cargo hold, or pay a shipping fee of 20$/t to send them from any other station in the galaxy. Once all the materials are added to the blueprint, the item is completed. If the player at the station where the item was constructed, it is immediately transferred to the ship's cargo hold. If not, it will be the next time the player docks at that station. It is advised that players manufacture items at an easily accessible station to avoid the shipping fee. Availability Below is a list of the 13 original blueprints available in Galaxy on Fire 2, the 4 blueprints added by the Valkyrie DLC, the 7 blueprints added by the Supernova DLC and their locations: Galaxy on Fire 2 : 1. M6 A3 "Wolverine" - Suteo System (Géhlon) : 2. H'nookk - Behén System (Duhnu) : 3. 128MJ Railgun - Eanya System (Kallsta Omba) : 4. Mass Driver MD 10 - Y'mirr System (K'mirkk) : 5. Amour Rocket10x - Buntta System (Arpalys) : 6. Intelli Jet10x - Wolf-Reiser System (Thynome)* : 7. AMR Extinctor10x - Pan System (Decimus)* : or Oom'bak System (L'ikirr) : 8. Fluxed Matter Shield - Ni'mrrod System (K'ane) : 9. T'yol - Y'mirr System (Rr'ostam) : 10. Rhoda Blackhole - Pescal Inartu System (Festus) : 11. Khador Drive - (Follow the storyline) : 12. Gunant's Drill - Mido System (Var Hastra) : 13. Yin Co. Shadow Ninja - K'ontrr System (E'kkide) Valkyrie DLC : 14. Icarus Heavy AS - Loma System - Var Destro : 15. Liberator10x - Loma System - Sao Perula : or follow the Valkyrie storyline to obtain for free : 16. HH-AT "Archimedes"- Loma System - Quineros : 17. Disruptor Laser - Follow the Valkyrie storyline to obtain for free Supernova DLC : 18. Gamma Shield II - Follow the Supernova storyline to obtain for free : 19. Chromo Plasma - Follow the Supernova storyline to obtain for free : 20. Ion Lambda MK210x - Alda System (Debris hacking) : 21. Pandora Leech - Alda System (Debris hacking) : 22. Shock Blast10x - Skor Terpa System (Bervegor) (Debris hacking) : 23. Particle Shield - Wah'norr System (Va'lerrm) (Debris hacking) : 24. Phoenix SIS - Paréah System (Shelén) (Debris hacking) : 25. Fireworks[10x] - Given after achieving every gold medal from the base game as well as the orange medals introduced in Supernova. : 10x Blueprint produces 10 units on completion : * These blueprints have been found in several places. This does not mean that their location is random but only that sellers can appear on one of several stations. Profit Below is a list of the money earned from creating the item in a blueprint. Three numbers are listed by each item: the minimum and maximum profit gained from creating a blueprint and selling it, and the average of the two numbers. The minimum profit is found by having all ingredients bought at Loma, all being shipped from another system, and the blueprint being sold at lowest price. Maximum profit is found by all ingredients having minimum price, all ores being mined, constructed with no shipping costs, and the blueprint being sold at Loma. : 1. M6 A3 "Wolverine" : Minimum: $8,949, or $203/t : Maximum: $28,166, or $640/t : Average: $18,558, or $421/t : 2. H'nookk : Min: $19,292, or $439/t : Max: $32,438, or $772/t : Av: $25,865, or $616/t : 3. 128MJ Railgun : Min: $6,501, or $138/t : Max: $17,934, or $382/t : Av: $12,217, or $259/t : 4. Mass Driver MD 10 : Min: $51,000, or $342/t : Max: $91,650, or $615/t : Av: $71,325, or $478/t : 5. Amour Rocket* : No profit is made from the Amour rocket. : 6. Intelli Jet* : Min: No profit. : Max: $1,255, or $179/t : 7. AMR Extinctor* : Min: $13133, or $151/t : Max: $24,981, or $287/t : Av: $19,057, or $219/t : 8. Fluxed Matter Shield : Min: $17,796, or $56/t : Max: $86,767, or $271/t : Av: $52,281, or $163/t : 9. T'yol : Min: $62,203, or $389/t : Max: $115,356, or $721/t : Av: $88,779, or $555/t : 10. Rhoda Blackhole : Min: $18,157, or $106/t : Max: $48,780, or $284/t : Av: $33,469, or $195/t : 11. Khador Drive** : Min: $210,426, or $690/t : Max: $299,806, or $983/t : Av: $255,116, or $836/t : 12. Gunant's Drill : Min: $67,122, or $216/t : Max: $188,881, or $609/t : Av: $128,002, or $413/t : 13. Yin Co. Shadow Ninja : Min: $19,387, or $117/t : Max: $54,998, or $333/t : Av: $37,192, or $225/t : 14. Icarus Heavy AS** : Min: $207,811, or $1,071/t : Max: $309,729, or $1,597/t : Av: $258,770, or $1,334/t : 16. HH-AT "Archimedes"** : Min: $293,230, or $1,481/t : Max: $562,944, or $2,843/t : Av: $428,087, or $2,162/t : 17. Disruptor Laser** : Min: $239,788, or $1,355/t : Max: $355,026, or $2,005/t : Av: $297,407, or $1,680/t : 19. Chromo Plasma : Min: $269,510, or $73/t : Max: $342,870, or $93/t : Av $306,190, or $83/t :* Total profit calculated with all 10 created items. :** This is calculated with 62 Void Crystals and 1 Void Essence for the cost of 5 Energy Cells. Category:GOF2 Category:Gameplay